War of Hearts
by thefanfictionasylum
Summary: Based on the song War of Hearts by Ruelle What Dean and Lisa had, wasn't real. The only one who doesn't know that is Lisa. The only solution to that problem? Start "dating" your best friend Castiel. Can they make it through this without possibly ruining their entire friendship? Or will they defy everything and make this work?
1. Chapter 1

"Is there a reason you just dragged me into the boy's locker room?" Castiel asked, glancing down at his wrist; the one Dean was still holding onto.

"I need your help."

There wasn't much Castiel wouldn't do for Dean. Including this, even though it was the worst idea Cas had ever heard.

"You want me to date you?!"

"No, I want you to fake date me," Dean explained patiently while the other boys, who were on the football team with Dean, were staring at Cas, waiting for his reaction. After Dean and he became friends, Cas had spent a lot of time with the others on the team. Fairly quickly they became his friend too. Though, Dean was still his best friend."I have to get rid of her some time, Cas, and I can't do it without you."

"You can literally get anyone at this school if you asked nicely," Castiel said, his eyebrows raised skeptically. "Why in the world did you pick me?"

"Because you are my best friend," Dean said, placing a hand on Cas' shoulder. Cas tried to ignore the heat seeping through his jumper and crossed his arms instead.

"And?" Cas asked. "You are not telling me the full truth Dean Winchester."

"She always was kind of jealous of our friendship. She thought we were too friendly, almost as if I was in a relationship with you instead of her." Dean looked down at his hands, almost as if he was shy.

Now, Cas got where she was coming from. Dean and he didn't have a normal friendship. They were close, on the edge of a relationship yet not quite there. If it wasn't for their friendship, they would have probably started dating ages ago. They just couldn't risk it, so they didn't.

"Fine, I'll do it," Castiel said, rolling his eyes when Dean started cheering. "But only for two months tops, _I_ get to break up with _you_ and I'll get to pick the reason why."

"Promise it won't be anything that'll ruin my reputation and you've got yourself a deal."

"Deal."

They started "dating" the next Monday after spending the weekend working on their story. Which was a lot harder than Cas expected.

"You cannot say we "sealed the deal" in the back of the Impala, Dean."

"Oh come on," Dean laughed, "people will believe that."

"That's what I'm worried about."

They eventually settled on Dean finally manning up and asking Cas on a date who, of course, said yes. They kissed and finally got together when Dean walked Cas to his house. It was a tad bit cliche yet solid and not hard to believe.

They used Gabe, who was in on the plan being one of Dean's teammates, to tell the story to the whole school. He was always in on the latest gossip, loving the dirty secrets of everyone. Somehow he had a way of finding out every single one of them.

When Monday arrived, they were almost like celebrities.

Dean, the quarterback, and Cas, the head cheerleader, were by default one of the most popular boys in school. Nobody dared to say something about Cas' dream to become a cheerleader after watching Bring it On on repeat, with Dean around to beat the ones who hurt Cas.

Cas was a happy little flower with a nasty right hook and the necessary self-defense skills to protect himself if Dean wasn't there. Dean had taught him those years ago when he started, encouraging him to join the squad but making him aware of the consequences.

Needless to say, the entire school wanted them to be together, regardless of the quarterback/cheerleader cliche. Well, everyone except Dean's ex-girlfriend; Lisa.

What Dean and Lisa had together was nowhere near real. It was an occasional hook-up and Lisa mistaking them for a relationship. She was clingy and Dean had eventually 'broken up' with her to make it stop.

Only, it didn't.

Now, Lisa trying to get Dean back and it was getting on the nerves of the team, Cas, and mostly Dean himself.

"She does know that you are "dating" someone else right?" Balthazar huffed while shutting his locker a bit too hard.

"Don't say it like that," Castiel whispered, his hand still firmly gripping Dean's.

"Like what?"

"Like it's not true," Castiel whisper yelled, his frustration building. Balthazar merely rolled his eyes before wandering off. Castiel could hear the silent "but it's not true" and Cas knew this, he really did. It was just nice to pretend for a while.

Pretend that he could have this. That there's a world where he and Dean actually date and live happily ever after with two kids and a dog.

However, at some point, you have to realize that certain things won't ever happen. And dating Dean Winchester is one of those things.

"I have to go," Dean said, rubbing his neck with his free hand. Castiel had almost forgotten they were still holding hands. It felt comfortable and easy as if he was made for holding Dean's hand.

"Oh, because of the assignment, right?"

"Yeah," Dean sighed. Dean was smart, no questions asked, but boy could he procrastinate. The assignment was due last Wednesday and Dean had nothing to give Ms. Mills. She gave him a second chance to turn in the next Monday before class because he is a professional charmer, Cas envied him for that skill.

Dean was staring at him. Waiting. Should Cas make the first move or is Dean waiting for a sign? They never discussed this. They should have. Now, Cas was a bomb of anxiety ready to explode. Whatever choice he made, could possibly end this friendship forever.

Castiel's hands were shaking and was it just him or was the school getting warmer?

Dean looked around quickly and by looking at his facial expression, Castiel knew Lisa was watching them.

Castiel leaned forward because he could, he is Dean's boyfriend now. Because Cas had wanted to do this since they one. Because he wanted to know what Dean's lips felt like on his, even if it was just one time.

Dean leaned forward too because Lisa was watching. That was the only certain thing about this moment.

Castiel closed his eyes and pretended this was real. That Lisa didn't exist and Dean was going to kiss him because he wanted to.

Dean leaned closer and closer until they were breathing the same air, foreheads pressed together.

Castiel felt the world disappear. He couldn't hear the students talking to their friends about what they had done on the weekend, he couldn't hear the teacher helping a student with some final touches for a test, he couldn't hear the droning sound of school; just the beat of his own pounding heart.

Dean's lips touched his and suddenly, all bets were off.

The kiss started out sweet, tender almost. Until Dean found Castiel's waist, pulling him closer to his own body and Castiel circled Dean's neck with his arms. Cas gasped and Dean greedily took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly Castiel found himself pressed against the lockers, heavily making out with his best friend.

They were broken up by principal Singer, who was shaking his head while the two boys tried to make themselves look more presentable.

"Before you say anything, Mr. Winchester, no, I do not care that you are both boys," principal Singer sighed tiredly. "But I don't allow kissing in the hallways."

With that, he walked away and left two flustered boys behind.

Dean smiled awkwardly and said something about him having to leave for real now while Cas was trying not to focus on Dean's -even pinker than before they kissed- lips and swallowed nervously.

Cas was still in a daze when Dean left. His fingers touched his lips, remembering what it felt like to finally kiss Dean.

Right there and then he decided that, given the change, he would never stop kissing Dean.

It was Charlie who eventually pushed him out of his own mind.

"Ow! Why did you hit me?"

"Because the second bell is about to ring and you are going to be late," Charlie said, not looking sorry at all.

"Oh, thanks," Castiel smiled, throwing one arm around Charlie to walk with her to class. "This is why we are friends."

Charlie laughed with him before looking up, her eyes thoughtful. "You are usually early. What made you stand there like that?"

"Dean and I kissed," Castiel admitted, enduring several more slaps from Charlie who was too excited to speak.

"What? When? How was it?"

"Charlie, calm down," Castiel laughed, the uneasy feeling in his stomach from his endless panicked thoughts finally subsiding. "It happened at the lockers. Lisa was looking at us and Dean and I kissed."

Of course, he told his other best friend Charlie everything about the fake dating thing. Not because it was convenient or because she could help in some way -though her knowledge of social media might come in handy- but because she was Charlie and Cas didn't have a choice. He trusts her and tells her everything.

And with everything, he means everything. Problems, funny stories, his small crush on Dean. So, as she is an amazing friend, she yelled at him when he told her about the fake dating. About how this was a mistake and he had to find a way to hide his crush. And she wasn't wrong, Cas knew that. This whole plan was stupid but he needed the two months and then he could die knowing what it's like to date him.

Eventually, Charlie had rolled her eyes and agreed to keep silent. She did say that she would kill Dean if he hurt Cas though they both knew it was inevitable.

"I still don't like this plan."

"I know."

"So…" Charlie said smugly, her eyebrows waggling at Cas. "How was the kiss."

There wasn't really a word to explain the kiss. It was sweet and passionate and a little desperate. It was body pressed against body and tongues exploring each other's mouth. It was a rush you usually only get from a rollercoaster. How you feel like you're flying when you drive really fast down a highway. It was…

" _Magical_."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was already sitting in his usual spot when Cas walked into the classroom. It was the second last row on the right. Dean sat at the left table, purposely leaving the right table for Cas so he could look out of the window during class if he felt the need to.

Sometimes Castiel felt a bit claustrophobic in the small classroom from their school and staring out of the big window with a light breeze on his face, really helped. On the other side of the window were grass fields with the occasional tree. Beyond those was the football field. From where Cas was sitting, he could see the bleachers standing tall and proud from behind the trees.

Only this time, Castiel didn't look out of the window because he felt claustrophobic, not even because he was bored, but because the tension and awkwardness between him and Dean were too much to handle. He couldn't look Dean in the eye, not when he could still taste Dean's lips on his own.

This, exactly this, was the reason Cas didn't want to get into a fake relationship in the first place. The possibility of ruining their friendship was too big. Though, if their friendship really was as strong as Castiel thought, wouldn't it be able to survive a kiss?

Castiel slowly turned around and eyed Dean. At the same time, Dean averted his eyes from the loud chatting of his teammates to Castiel and smiled. In that moment Cas knew that everything between them was okay.

It was funny how they could communicate by just looking at each other. It wasn't something that they were able to do from the very beginning. It grew, slowly, with time spent together. They learned more about each other, started to figure out what the person was thinking or feeling just by looking at them.

Their friendship had started way back. First year rolled around and everybody was looking for a friend. As most students did in their first weeks of a new school, whole classes huddled together like a wolf pack, making sure that they were not alone. Later on, students would stick with the people who they liked best and became friends with them.

The same thing happened with Cas and Dean.

They were in the same homeroom and started talking about an insignificant thing neither of them remembered. Weeks went by and they stuck together, finding a weird sense of comfort in each other.

They just fitted really well.

After those weeks, Dean tried out for the football team, despite being very young, while Cas tried out for the cheerleading squad, despite being a boy.

They were both accepted and got to spend even more time with each other as the jocks and cheerleaders practiced on the same field and spend the football matches together.

Dean easily made friends on the team, as it was more like a family than just a team. However, he never even thought about cutting Cas off as a friend.

Cas is awkward, no doubt about that, but he found his spot in the football team and now they treated him as their own personal mascot. The team adored him.

And then came Lisa.

Now, you often hear stories about friendships falling apart because one friend got a girlfriend and they only want to spend time with them and in those few moments you have them for yourself, they can only talk about their partner?

Yeah, that never happened.

First of all, Lisa wasn't Dean's girlfriend. More, rudely said, like his fuck buddy.

Second, of all, Dean was too loyal. He never picked Lisa above the team and certainly not above Cas. Their friendship remained exactly the way it was and Cas was relieved that he didn't lose Dean then.

And he wasn't going to lose Dean now.

"You know, spoons are like tiny bowls with a stick attached to it," Kevin said thoughtfully, earning a smack from Benny who was absolutely done with the everlasting existential crisis of Kevin Tran.

With that, Castiel was back from his trip down memory lane and participated in the conversation.

"Are you alright?" Dean whispered. Dean's breath, too close to his neck, left shivers down Castiel's spine. Castiel tried to ignore it and focus on Dean who was growing more and more concerned by the second.

"I'm okay, Dean," Castiel whispered back. "Really."

"If this is about the kiss." Dean hesitated. "We don't have to do it again if you don't want to. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Castiel was at a loss for words. On first sight, Dean didn't look like the considered and thoughtful person he actually is. Many people mistook him for a douchebag jock, the ones you saw in movies and tv-shows, ready to rip every girl's heart apart.

Dean was no saint, he had sex with Lisa without any promise of a relationship. Knowing Dean, he had made sure that Lisa understood that they weren't in a relationship, that a relationship would never happen. Which made him less of a douchebag in Castiel's opinion.

"I mean, we can just say we aren't really into PDA," Dean rambled on, only stopped by Castiel's finger on his lips.

"You can kiss me again, Dean. I don't mind."

"G-good," Dean stammered, a faint blush rising on his cheeks. "I'll, ehm, keep that in mind."

"Really smooth," Gabriel laughed his eyes twinkling with their usual mischief, even if he had nothing planned his eyes shone like he had. This made everybody around him kind of nervous all the time.

Last year, for instance, he used this to his advance. It was April Fool's Day and that meant pranks, it was unavoidable. Gabe hadn't planned a prank for this year, no, it was much worse.

He made everybody sit on the verge of a nervous breakdown because it was nearing the end of the school day and _nothing_ had happened to anybody. Of course, friends pranked friends, but if you were pranked by Gabe, you knew. That was his prank, making everybody nervous wrecks for a prank that he never planned.

It was genius really.

Castiel guessed this was one of the reasons he liked being around Gabe. Castiel himself could be a bit too serious at times and Gabe helped him come out of that shell.

Sometimes it felt like Gabe was his older brother. Annoying at times but always looking out for him. Gabe is also a lot easier on him with his pranks, nothing too harmful or embarrassing. Even though Cas can easily take it, he is happy he isn't an all-time victim to Gabe's pranks like everybody else.

When Dean wasn't looking, Gabe winked at him.

He knew.

Cas should have known that Gabe would figure it out.

For now, Cas promptly ignored him and watched Mrs. Mills write information about an upcoming test on the whiteboard.

He shouldn't panic. Gabe wasn't going to tell Dean, he was a prankster and not a jerk. However, that doesn't mean that Gabe couldn't accidentally slip up and make Dean suspect something.

At the end of the class, after Castiel put his books and notebook in his bag, Gabriel brushed passed him. "Meet me in the library."

Castiel managed to get rid of Dean and made his way to the library.

"You're such a nerd," Dean had said and Castiel laughed uncomfortably, anxiety rising from the talk he was about to have with someone he considered one of his best friends.

"Save me a spot?" Castiel had replied and pressed his lips to Dean's cheek, lingering just enough to watch Lisa storm off and Dean faintly blush.

Gabriel was already waiting for him in the history section, where nobody would spend their time during lunch, not even the "nerds".

"Before you say anything, I don't care," Gabriel said, holding one finger up to shush Castiel who was indeed about to say something.

"You don't?"

"No, of course not, stupid," Gabriel laughed, hopping off the table with an admirable casualty. "You two have danced around each other since forever."

"Dean doesn't feel that way about me," Castiel said with a lump forming in his throat. "He never will."

"I'm don't know if he likes you, he is closed off and hard to decipher, even for me," Gabriel sighed. "But, I don't know about that last part."

"Look, Gabe-"

"Just, trust me, okay?"

Castiel nodded and was enveloped in Gabe's arms who lifted him off the floor and shook him around to Castiel's dismay.

"Put. Me. Down."

"Fine, grumpy," Gabriel said, finally putting Castiel down. "Oh and don't worry, I won't tell."


End file.
